Shikone High
by OMFGSkittlez
Summary: Kagomes the new kid InuYasha and co. welcome her will there be love or hate and what will come between them? Inu/Kag Miro/San
1. Chapter 1

_BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

Kagome woke to the shrill ringing of her alarm blaring in her sensitive ears. She reached out a hand and felt for the alarm bumping into random things on her night stand in the process.

_BEEP BEEP BE-_

Kagomes hand finally found the switch and flicked the alarm off. Kagome groaned as she remembered today was her first day in her new school Shikon High.

_Not another one._ she thought sadly,_ Another school for them to torcher me in to hate me in another screwed up introduction to a class that'll just hate me. Ugh... Why was I born a half-demon?_ she asked herself desperatly

_**Cause your dad was a demon.**_her demon half said matter-of-factly.

**And your mom was human.** Her human half sighed.

_I know that! _She mentally hissed at her other halves. She asked herself the same question every day of her life. Her halves were tired of answering it refusing to respond most of the time.

_**Then stop asking!**_ Her demon growled.

Kagome mentally scowled at her demon and shoved both of her halves to the back of her mind. She heaved herself out of bed and walked to the shower washing herself in hot water that would have burned a human. She used her coconut shampoo and conditioner so she smelled sweet as she exited her personal bathroom.

Kagome walked to her dresser to pick out an outfit fot the day. She picked out some Khaki capris and a green camo tank that said angle in white on the front. Then threw on a pair of dark green nikes and walked down stairs. As she passed her mothers room she heard a soft snoring and a small smile played across her lips.

_Mother worked late last night._ She thought.

Kagome's mother loved her job as a Vet and often stayed late to help with any last minute project that needed to be finished. Kagome walked down stairs and made herself a bowl of frosted flakes and ate it in silence. Quickly going upstairs to grab her Gray plaid backpack and brush her teeth she went into the bathroom and blowdried her hair, which was still damp, and brush it back out then finshed what she had come up here to do anyway and walked down stairs and back into the kitchen to write a note so her mother wouldn't worry herself.

_Dear Mum,_

_ You were sleeping this morning and I didn't want to wake you so I walked to school see you later today._

_ Love,_

_ Kagz_

Kagome stuck the note to the fridge and walked out the door.

As Kagome walked down the side walk she heard the usual muttering and discust in peoples voices. Kagome sighed and lowered her head so her midnight black bangs covered her blue-gray eyes. Her large cat ears flatening to her head the tip of her long tail flicking angrily back and forth.

She finally made it to school and the jibes didn't stop. She walked sadly through the hall trying to find the office. She finally found it by accident and walked up to the front desk.

"How can I help ye child?" and old woman asked kindly her eyes narrowed as some kids sniggered about the "new half-breed".

"I'm Kagome Higurashi. I'm the new student can I get my scedual?" Kagome asked putting on her emotionless facade.

"Aye, a new student are ye? Well then I'll get your scedual. Please wait here." the woman said kindly.

Kagome simply nodded and watched as the woman turned and searched through some papers.

"Ah.. here it is. Higurashi, Kagome is it?" She asked. Kagome nodded. "Well then here ye are. If you wait one moment I'll call up a student to be your guide today."

"No thanks." Kagome said taking the scedual,"I think I can manage."

The old woman didn't look surprised,"I have a student in mind he'll..."

Kagome cut her off,"No thank you." she said simply turning to leave.

"But he's a..."the old woman started.

Kagome cut her off again,"I don't really care what he is. I'll manage really." Kagome said turning and giving a false smile. The old woman sighed and nodded her head. Kagome turned and walked out of the office and looked at her scedual. It went as followed:

First period: Algebra 2 Rm: 204

Second period: Language Arts Rm: 106

Third period: Anatomy Rm: 205

Fourth period: P.E. Rm: Gym

Fith period: Free Rm: none

Sixth period: Lunch Rm: Gym

Seventh period: Social Studies Rm: 206

Eighth period: Drama Rm: 108

Kagome sighed and looked for room 204 so she could get to her class. She wandered around completely lost until she found room 201. She looked at the next door and found it to be room 202. She followed the doors until she came to room 204. She was about to look for room 106 but the bell rang. So she grudgingly walked in the classroom and waited as the other students sat in their seats most stared at her giving her discusted lookes and muttering to their friends. She just walked to the teacher and showed him her scedual.

"Well class please welcome Miss Higurashi to our class." the teacher said. He was old and looked like he had flees. The class muttered but none said hello. Kagome walked silently to a free seat in the back of the room.

"Hey Roku... Look at the new half-breed bitch." Kagome heard someone whisper. She looked at the boy who had whispered it and hissed at him threateningly showing her sharply pointed fangs. He 'eeped' and looked down to his blank sheet of paper. Kagome looked at the boy he had whispered to. He was a tall boy with short black hair pulled into a pony tail at the nape of his neck. He had kind violet colored eyes and sat next to a girl with long brown hair pulled back in a pony tail. She had mocha brown eyes and looked tall but shorter than the boy next to her. A few seats behind them sat a silver haired boy. Kagome didn't pay much attention to him though.

The rest of that class was uneventful the teacher talked, most students failed to listen, and the bell rang. Kagome gathered her things and put them away neatly into her backpack. Picking it up and only using one of the straps she started to walk from the class room.

"Wait!" someone called after her.

Surprised she turned around and looked only to see the boy and girl from earlier. Kagome sighed,"Look if you want to bug me about being a hanyou just save it." Kagome spat narrowing her eyes at them.

The girl smiled softly,"No we were just wondering if you needed help getting around school?"

Kagome looked surprised for a moment but narrowed her eyes once more. "Look the last thing I need is some one to try and trick me today. Just save it." Kagome hissed.

The boy sighed,"Will you atleast come meet our friend?"

Kagome was about to refuse but the girl butted in,"I'm not gonna stop bugging you untill you meet him."

"Fine." Kagome sighed giving up.

"By the way I'm Sango and thats Miroku" the girl said cheerily.

"I'm Kagome." Kagome Grumbled.

"What class do you have next?" Miroku asked.

"Language Arts room 106." Kagome said.

"Cool me too!" Sango said with a grin.

"Can I just meet your friend so I can go." Kagome complained.

"Yeah there he is." Miroku said pointing to a silver haired man infront of them. It was the boy from earlier,"Hey! InuYasha! Come meet the new kid!"

The man turned around. He had beautiful amber eyes and looked a Miroku and Sango with a grin. Then he spotted Sango practically draging Kagome by her arm twords him and frowned.

"Who's this Sango." InuYasha asked pointing to Kagome,"And why dose it look like you forced her to come hear against her will?" InuYasha asked eyeing Sango suspiciously.

"Because she did." Kagome muttered. Sango giggled guiltily and InuYasha rolled his eyes."Hi I'm Kagome." Kagome said to InuYasha. "Can I go now? It's bad enough the only thing I'm gonna get around here is dirty looks. I don't need to be dragged around by some crazy stranger and her boyfriend." Kagome grumbled.

"Hey!" Sango complained blushing furiously," He's not my boyfriend."

"Come on you haven't even looked at him. Don't you think there's somthing _special_."Miroku asked putting emphasis on the word special and pointing to the top of InuYasha's head.

"Yes Miroku let's point out to the whole world that I'm a Half-demon." InuYasha said sarcastically glaring at his best friend and shoving his hands away.

"What...?" Kagome asked looking at him for the first time. She looked up at the top of his head and sure enough there was a pair of small dog ears swivleing back and forth.

"Yeah." Miroku said smugly. InuYasha looked at him as though he was crazy then look at Kagome who looked as though she was in shock and quirked an eyebrow.

"So that's why you dragged me here you were trying to prove you wern't Hanyou Haters." Kagome said with her first real smile.

"Exactly." Sango said," Now will you atleast let me see your scedual so I can help you find your classes?" she asked.

"Yeah,"Kagome said pulling out her scedual and handing it to Sango,"Sorry about before but I've never met some one who actually liked me." Kagome said sadly.

"Hey It's all right we understand." Miroku said.

"No you don't" Kagome and InuYasha said at the same time they looked at eachother and smirked.

"Okay so InuYasha understands." Miroku said rolling his eyes.

"Now that I can believe." Kagome said.

"Good. Now I never got to introduce myself. I'm InuYasha Takahashi Half dog demon." InuYasha said diplomatically with a playful smirk on his lips.

Kagome smiled,"Well It's nice to meet you InuYasha Takahashi. I'm Hagome Higurashi Half Cat demon." Kagome said in the same diplomatic tone.

"I'm Sango Taijiya full fledged demon slayer. And I believe you have every class with InuYasha most with me and Miroku. Isn't that just delightful?" Sango said copying they're diplomatic tones.

"I'm Miroku Hioshi holy monk. And I do say my dear Sango you look lovely today." Miroku said in the now adopted diplomatic tone.

"Don't you dare you pervert." Sango said darkly glaring at Miroku who rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

InuYasha sighed rolling his eyes."Same story every day." he muttered.

"What do you mean?"Kagome asked looking at InuYasha confution written all over her face.

"Miroku's a _MAJOR_ pervert. It's like his hobby. Don't _ever_ and I mean _EVER_ turn your back to him. He'll take advantage of that big time." InuYasha said looking at Miroku slinking away from Sango who was now fuming.

"I thought he said _holy_ monk." Kagome said as she watched Miroku give Sango a perverted grin.

"He did. He thinks he's helping the women." InuYasha stated boredly.

"This is gonna be a long day isn't it?" Kagome asked looking back to the fighting friends.

"It always is." InuYasha said,"C'mon you guys your gonna make us late." InuYasha called to Sango and Miroku.

Kagome sighed,_Well this is gonna be a long day._Kagome thought.

_**Not with him.**_her demon half purred.

**Yeah.**her human half sighed wisfully.

_Stop it! We haven't even known him for 5 minutes and both of you are swooning over him!_Kagome mentally yelled. She shoved them to the back of her mind and hurried to catch up to

her new found friends.

_**Okay Author time. Can you please review I really want to know what you think and I have many great ideas for this story I know I have like 5 others but this is how I'm getting rid of the ideas cluttering my head I write them down and if I like them I publish them for you all to read so please please please review and tell me what you think.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Laughing the group walked to their second period just in time Kagome didn't bother to try and introduce herself the teachers own discusted look was enough to tell her that he didn't want her there. Kagome sighed and shook her head. When she had been with her friends it had been easy to forget she was just a worthless half-breed.

_We'll never have a normal life will I?_She asked her other halves.

**Sorry but no.** Her human half mumbled.

_**We'll never live normally but we'll prove ourselves stronger than we look. We are Midoriko's and Kenshin's only daughter after all. That should be enough to prove we are powerful. **_Kagome's demon half stated proudly.

Kagome smiled and leat her halves linger quietly in her mind so they could watch the boring lesson.

"Come sit over here Kagome." InuYasha called to her pointing out an open seat near him. Kagome smiled and headed for the chair next to him getting about two feet away before a girl walked infront of her and sat next to InuYasha. Kagome threw InuYasha a questioning look and he shrugged turning his attention back to the girl. Kagome had seen a pain flash through his eyes as he turned to Kikyou.

Kagome looked Kikyou over. She looked like Kagome but colder and she was human. She had on a hat that had fake cat ears on it. She also wore a black sash backwards so that it hung down behind her looking like a limp tail. The girl wore a skirt that was so short that it didn't completely cover her ass, and a nearly see-through white tank top that was cut off just below her ribs. Kagome sniffed the air and found that she was coated in a thick layer of perfumes. Kagome's eyes began to water as she covered her sensitive nose the many perfumes to much for her to handle.

"Inu-baby I think you meant to say 'Come sit over here _Kikyou_'." the girl said trailing her hand over InuYasha's chest.

InuYasha pushed her hand away,"What the hell are you doing here Kikyou?" InuYasha saw Kagome covering her nose and sniffed the air his eyes began to water imeadatly."Oh god." he groaned covering his nose,"Lay of on the perfumes your gonna kill some one." InuYasha complained.

"Aww... Inu-baby I just wanted to say hello to my Inu." Kikyou cooed moving her face closer to InuYasha's. Kagome felt stung for some reason when Kikyou said my Inu.

"First off, I'm not yours." Kagome felt her heart soar at his words. Wait why? Befor she could ponder it for to long InuYasha continued."Secondly, I meant to say, Kagome will you come sit over here to save me from sitting next to this ugly whore who can't even put perfume on proporly?" InuYasha asked Kagome with a sexy smile. Kagome felt her heart melt but didn't let it show. She walked over and sat on the desk her tail hanging down behind her.

"I'd be glad to. After all wannabes never get what they want." Kagome said with a wink to InuYasha.

InuYasha looked confused and quirked an eyebrow but stayed silent and listened all the same.

"What are you talking about? You're that wannabe everyone knows that I'm the sexy kitten around here and just look at you trying to make yourself look like a cat. Who's the wannabe now?" Kikyou said with a triuphant smirk.

InuYasha smirked finally getting what Kagome had ment.

Kagome laughed."Sorry to burst your bubble but your the only wannabe around here my ears and tail are genuine." Kagome said with a grin as she curled her tail over her lap and flicked her ears for effect. Kikyou gawked dumbly at her.

"Your a Neko Demon?"Kikyou gasped.

"Neko Hanyou." Kagome corrected. Kikyou looked once more and walked off.

"Nicely played Kagome." InuYasha complimented. Kagome smiled and sat int the desk. She sniffed the air once and grimaced and rubbed her nose as if she was hoping to rub something off of it.

"What is it Kagome?" InuYasha asked qurking an eye brow.

"To many perfumes." She muttered rubbing her nose furioulsy,"It's giving me a head ache and making me dizzy." InuYasha smiled sadly and nodded.

"Me to... hey swich coats with me." InuYasha said handing her his coat. Kagome was confused but handed him her coat."Now just breathe through that. Were imune to our own scents so it wouldn't help to use or own coats." Kagome watched as he breathed in the scent of her coat. She saw his eyes flutter closed for a moment and she looked away before he saw her staring.

Kagome breathed in the scent of his coat and found her head ache fading fast but also found herself loving his scent. She nuzzled his coat and smiled softly.

_  
This boy is melting my heart in a matter of minutes._Kagome told her halves.

**You can't let him in he's just going to hurt us like everyone else.** her human half stated.

_**Give him a chance. He's know the same pain of being a half demon. He might treat us right.**_ Her demon argued.

_What if he dosen't want to be with us?_Kagome asked her halves in a scared voice.

**That would be a good thing. **Her human half stated.

_I thought you liked him._Kagome countered.

**That was before he started to work his way into our heart.**Her human half sighed.

For once her demon couldn't say a word.

Kagome sighed and tried to pay attention to the teacher as the bell rang and he called attendance. She was completely unaware that InuYasha was having the same conversation with his halves.

_That girl is finding her way into my heart._InuYasha told his other halves.

_**You can't let her in! She'll just destroy us like Kikyou!**_ InuYasha's demon half yelled at him.

**She's not Kikyou! Give her a chance!** InuYasha's human half argued.

_**She'll Destroy us!**_His demon screamed.

_How do you to even know she wants to be with us?_InuYasha questioned his halves.

_**She dosen't and that's a good thing.**_InuYashas demon stated.

InuYasha and his Human half stayed silent. InuYasha surpressed a sigh and looked up at the language arts teacher. InuYasha watched as the teachers mouth moved but he was distracted by the scent wreathing around him. It was warm and soft, it smelt of false joy underneath it was somthing InuYasha recognized imeadtly, the pain of being a half-demon. InuYasha felt a twinge in his heart.

_What the hell! _InuYasha thought. Before he could think of anything else the bell rang for third period.

"Wow." InuYasha muttered packing his bag and waiting for his friends.

"Wow what?" Kagome asked giving him a curious look while she sat on her desk waiting for Sango and Miroku to finish.

"This period went by fast." InuYasha told her.

Kagome gave him an strange look,"Are you kidding me! He was droning on and on about the great Kenshin and Midoriko Higurashi. I mean seriously you must have a feaver if you though that went by fast. You're not sick are you?"Kagome asked him. She made it look like she didn't really care but he could see the worry in her gaze as her eyes raked over his face looking to make sure nothing was wrong.

"No I'm not sick...umm...here." He said handing her jacket back to her.

Kagome smiled,"Thanks...here." she said handing him his coat.

"Thanks."InuYasha said with a smile then somthing clicked in his brain,"Kagome did you say that Once Kenshin and Midoriko were married their last name was Higurashi?"

Kagome's eyes widened"No." she said a little to quickly,_Shit I wasn't supposed to say that._Kagome though frantically

_**Idiot.**_Her demon sighed.

**Wow.** Her human drawled out.

_Shut up._ She mentally growled.

InuYasha looked at Kagome strangely,"Okay."he said slowly.

"It's about time you two finished."Kagome said.

"What?" InuYasha asked.

"Well sorry. The pervert was busy feeling all the women around us." Sango complained.

Kagome giggled.

InuYasha sighed."I thought I was belled to have friends but turns out he's just another curse."

"Hey!"Miroku shouted indignantly.

Sango and Kagome laughed. InuYasha just shook his head grinning.

Miroku pouted."Kagome dosen't think I'm a curse. Do you Kagome?"

"I'm not to sure about you not being a curse. I mean you haven't made a very good impresstion n-eep!" Kagome squeaked when she felt a soft pressure on her rear.

Kagome made a sharp turn and slapped Miroku upside the head. He fell to the floor unconsience."That's exactly what I mean." Kagome hissed.

InuYasha looked up from Miroku's unconsience body to Kagome."Nice o-"

InuYasha stopped mid-sentance as he saw Kagomes eye color change from their original blue-gray to a crimson red.

"Kagome calm down."InuYasha said urgently.

"Why the hell should I calm down when this pervert was groping me!" Kagome hissed at him.

Kagome sounded the same as she had before.

"Sango has her aura changed?" InuYasha asked. Sango paused fro a moment.

"No. Why?" She asked curious as to why Kagome's aura would change.

"What the hell is up with you?"InuYasha asked Kagome.

"What are you talking about?"Kagome asked confused. Her eye color faded back to the soft blue-gray that they were supposed to be.

"Why did your eyes change color if you wern't going full demon?" InuYasha asked.

"What? What are you..." Kagome trailed off thinking. She grinned.

"What?"InuYasha asked irritatedly. Sango was grinning now too.

"Well..."Sango trailed off only just holding back a fit of giggles.

"It's only the most well know fact about Neko demons."Kagome grinned.

"Umm... right that's it... now I remember..."InuYasha said akwardly.

Kagome burst into a fit of giggles. Sango followed in suit.

InuYasha huffed crossing his arms over his chest in a stuborn pout.

Kagome looked up at InuYasha and tapped Sango's shoulder. Sango managed to break off from her fit of giggles after a few moments.

"Awwww... Sango look at him." Kagome cooed pointing at InuYasha,"He looks like stuborn puppy! It's so Kwaii!"

Kagome and Sango laughed again.

"Let's just go. Before were late...Sango it's you turn to take him." InuYasha said.

Sango haulted her laughter abruptly.

"Awww.... C'mon don't make me take him."Sango whined.

"Awww... but I'm a stuborn puppy."InuYasha growled lightly with a smirk.

"Fine."Sango muttered. She picked Miroku up by his feet and dragged him down to the nurses office.

InuYasha turned to Kagome."Let's go." he said gruffly.

"What's wrong with you?" Kagome asked. Silence."Are you upset over the puppy thing?"

InuYasha gave a non-comical grunt.

"Aw. C'mon I was only playing."Kagome reasoned.

"Sure you were." he huffed.

Kagome sighed.

_**Author time!!!**_

_**Okay this is the second chappei hpoe you like it nothing bigs happening yet there just getting to know eachother so yeah please review and tell me what you think.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome spent the entire time while they were walking trying to convince InuYasha that she had only been playing around with him, that she hadn't meant it.

All the while his response was,"Yeah right."

"C'mon." Kagome whined her eyes had become a paler shade of grey-blue to show her sincerity,"What do I have to do to covince you that I was only playing."she begged.

"There's nothing you can do."he grunted trying to stay mad but her pleading tone was making even his demon half whimper with affection twords the girl.

_Submit._ a voice whispered through Kagome's head.

_Make her submit._ a voice murmured in InuYasha's ear.

He mulled it over then turned to her with an evil grin."Submit to me." he ordered her. Kagome's jaw almost dropped in disbelief but she held her-self together.

"You don't want me to do that. I only know the neko ways to submit. I'm not really supposed to use them though. Only for... well...my... you know..." Kagome trailed off averting her eyes and blushing madly.

"I guess you weren't playing then." InuYasha said coldly. Pain flashed breifly though his eyes.

_**Submit to him! **_Kagome's demon half demanded.

_But I'm only supposed to submit to my mate! _Kagome argued.

_**Do it or I'll do it**_. Kagome's demon snarled. Kagome hesitated the mentally nodded to her demon when she felt it boiling just under her skin.

She looked around and made sure no one else was there.

"You want me to submit?" Kagome asked IuYasha.

"Yeah." InuYasha grunted.

Kagome hesitated,"Okay but..." Kagome paused.

"But what?"

"Neko's are only supposed to submit to their mate so..."Kagome bit her lip and continued. "Well...our submissions are meant to seduce."Kagome mumbled blushing.

"I doubt they work like that." InuYasha snorted.

"Oh yeah. Well your gonna have to find out."Kagome challenged.

"Ha. I'm tellin you it won't work. But go ahead."InuYasha laughed.

Kagome smirked and set down her backpack and walked over to him. InuYasha looked at her confused. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body flush against his. InuYasha turned bright red and froze. Kagome places soft chaste kisses just under his chin. Eventhough they were simple they felt hot against his skin and he could feel his own low growl of approval as he bared her his neck. Kagome could smell his arousel and smirked moving her kisses to his throat. InuYasha struggled to contain a moan as Kagome kissed his pulse point. Kagome purred softly, enticingly as she teased him to moan for her. InuYasha heard her soft purr and felt it linger in his ears sending heat spiraling through his body. InuYasha let out a soft moan and Kagome slowed her kisses to a stop. InuYasha felt his body slowly cooling as he leaned against the wall of lockers behind him his eyes closed. He felt Kagome pull herself off him and almost whimpered at the loss.

"All better now." Kagome asked with a smirk.

All InuYasha could do was nod at her."I told you it wouldn't work. I was just playin with you." He said with a smirk. Kagome smiled and shook her head."What?" InuYasha asked. Kagome just tapped her nose with a wide grin. InuYasha realized she was saying she could smell his arousel and blushed."Umm... let's jsut skip third period. What do you have next?" InuYasha asked.

"Gym. You?"Kagome asked.

"Same."InuYasha responded.

"We don't have to dress out do we?" Kagome asked in a whine.

"Hahaha...no we don't have to dress out." InuYasha laughed.

"What I hate dressing out." Kagome complained crossing her arms over her chest and pouting.

InuYasha looked at her and laughed,"Who's the stuborn puppy now."

"I'm not a puppy." Kagome muttered sticking her nose in the air,"I'm a Neko."

"Psh.. like it makes a difference what I call you. I could call you a queen or maybe a Wench."

The air seemed to get a dangerous chill to it as any sense of Kagome's laughter died off and was replaced by a bone-chilling silence. InuYasha was surpried by the sudden clod silence and looked over at Kagome who was glaring at him with stone cold eyes.

"Don't you dare call me wench." Kagome hissed at InuYasha.

InuYasha gave Kagome a strange look and said,"Woah. I was just playin Kagome. Geeze. What's up with you?"

"You should know very well that a half-breeds like me never let their guard downand if you don't then you've lead a very soft life unlike me. Besides. Wench is one of the worst lables you can put on a Neko. It's very degrading." Kagome sighed looking at InuYasha.

"Look I've lead anything but a soft life okay so butt the fuck out." InuYasha growled.

"Fine." Kagome said with a deathy cold hiss and she walked away.

The rest of the day Kagome wandered by herself Keeping well away from InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku.

Sango and Miroku were wondering what InuYasha did to Kagome.

"I called her a wench and she said I was soft so I told her to but out and she did." InuYasha said.

On the outside it looked as though he hadn't a care in the world but on the inside his demon, who had switched side having fallen for Kagome when she had been upset that he wouldn't forgive her, and his human were whimpering like lost puppies begging and ordering him to go apologize and get her back.

"You idiot!" Sango yelled at InuYasha,"Calling a Neko a wench is like calling you a half-breed mutt!"

InuYasha let out a barely audible growl his reaction would have been more sever if he hadn't been so upset at the loss of Kagome presence.

"It's true InuYasha, It's the worst insult there is when it comes to neko's."Miroku said with a resigned sigh.

InuYasha sighed Sango and Miroku refused to talk to him after lunch and anytime Kagome saw him she left in another direction.

InuYasha was following Kagome making sure to stay down wind so it would be harder to scent him.

Kagome walked along the cement path home listening to the famillar mutterings of her presence amoung the crowd of people.

**I told you he was just trying to hurt us!** her human yelled.

_**But he was so nice I felt like he must have been the other half of ours.**_her demon whimpered.

_He's not like us. He's being just like everyone else._ Kagome sighed.

Then she heard the sound of pounding footsteps.

"Damn it." Kagome hissed.

The strong smell of Spider demon hit Kagome's nose suddenly and she flinched as she heard it's peircing screech.

A large spider demon shoved it's wiegh into the small clearing that she was in. It let out another peircing screech and Kagome fell to her knees holding her ears to her head the noise was so loud that Kagome could sweard her ears would start bleeding any moment and she would be deaf for life.

Kagomes eyes watered as the peircing wail of the spider continued it's onslaut on her ears. Kagome fell to the ground writhing in pain. Slowly the screech died out unfortunatly for Kagome it continued to ring in her ears.

Kagome stood shakily she screech still, very loudly, ringing through her mind. She shook her head but nothing changed.

Slowly Kagome raised her head to meet the demon's eyes and was not surprised to see a lone figure standing in the spiders place. She glared at the man. He had long black hair and evil eyes. He stood looking at Kagome as if she was a delicious morsel of food.

"Ah...Kagome always quick to recover. It's been a long time. How are you doing?" The man asked his voice seemed slimey and stuck in her ears.

_**Oh hells yeah! Cliffy!!! Hahahahaahahahahaha!!! lolz that was a good one anywayz you all have to guess whats soing on so yeah. Umm... lolz enjoy watin for the results.**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Naraku." Kagome hissed.

"I still want it." Naraku said.

"I'll never give it to you!" Kagome growled.

"Ahh... but then I will have to take it by force and that would be messy. So just hand it over." Naraku chied.

"Never." Kagome reapeated firmly. The ringing finally started to die down in her ears and she could swear she heard a low growling in the back ground but she didn't dare turn her head because she knew Naraku would take full advantage of that.

Kagome was stuck between a rock and a hard place. On one hand she needed to know who was hiding behind her because not every one could know her secret. On Another she couldn't take her eyes off Naraku or he would attack her. Then she got an idea.

_If I can just get him to drive me back I won't scare whoever's there away and I'll see who it is._ Kagome thought.

Then the wind shifted bringing all the scents from behind her to infront of her. She sniffed and found the familliar foresty scent mingled with a dash of... cinnimon.

_InuYasha's been following me!_ Kagome's rage swelled within her and she was about to take it out on Naraku.

"Awww... I got the little kitten angry. Bring it on wench." Naraku sneered.

Kagome's rage flared and she decided to use her rage against him.

"You've followed me all my life Naraku. Why is that? Since I was five you've followed me where ever I went. Even to the fucking America's! Why!?" Kagome snarled her anger buliding up all the while.

"Because you posess what I desire. I want that jewl from your body Kagome." Naraku sneered.

"Tell me. Why do you want the damed jewl." Kagome hissed. InuYasha would get her story this way, or atleast most of it, and she wouldn't have to tell him.

"Because it has the power I will use to taint the world." Naraku said.

"You know what Naraku. I'm tired of your shit and you should go home now." Kagome said her voice getting darker with every moment that passed.

"Well what are you going to do about it if I don't?" Naraku laughed.

"Akina!" Kagome yelled. Naraku's eyes widened for a moment.

"There is no way that you can wield Akina." He sneered.

"Is that right?" Kagome asked just as a sword appeared infront of her. She grabbed it by the hilt without even looking as though she had done this a million times befor. Naraku recoiled from Kaagome.

"I will be back. There's no way you can stop me no matter what sword you weild!" Naraku snarled at her as he retreated.

Kagome stood there for a long moment waiting, trying to cool her temper and locate the tree InuYasha was in at the same time. Then turned abruptly to the exact tree InuYasha was hiding in and growled.

"Get your damn puppy ass out here!" Kagome snarled.

There was a rustle in the tree and InuYasha jumped out

"Uhh... Kagome I-" InuYasha started.

"Shut it! You know why I called you soft now so it's your turn to just but the fuck out." Kagome hissed. Akina rattled in its sheathe, that seemed to have appeared from now where. Kagome set her and on it's hilt and it calmed.

"Kagome I was only-" InuYasha tried again.

"I don't care what you were here to do! I don't care if you wanted to be friends again. I don't care if you wanted to just insult me further. I'm not in the mood for you! So just go!" Kagome hissed pointing opposite the way she had been going. InuYasha left knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere with her at the moment.

He hesitated as he walked away and muttering,"I'm sorry."and continuing on his way.

Kagome heard but it didn't make things any better. In fact it only seemed to infurate her further.

"I'm sorry dosen't cover it InuYasha." Kagome said coldly as she walked back to her house.

InuYasha's shoulders slumped and his ears drooped as he continued to walk away from Kagome hoping that she would be okay with him tomorrow.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~xXx~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome finally got back to her house and walked inside without saying a word.

"Kagome!" called a small boys voice. Kagome let a soft smile grage her lips as she turned to see a small boy with short black hair and soft brown eyes. He hugged her around her waist tightly his cat ears percked showing all the exitement that wasn't already in his face and smile and she returned the hug.

"Hey Souta. How was school today?" Kagome asked as she watched his small tail twitch with exitment.

His spirit was melted as he said,"Alot of the other kids made fun of me and called me names." Kagome frowned her gaze softening. His exitement flared once again though."I made a friend though! His name is Kohaku! He's a demon slayer! He's so cool!" Kagome grinned. Souta's smile returned as he laughed giddily,"Can you imagine it Kagome! Me! I made a friend!"

Souta went about the rest of his buisness with a huge smile for the rest of the day. Kagome smiled as she walked up to her room and set her things on the floor. As she lay on her bed letting the things of today run through her mind she frowned. She had over reacted to InuYasha especially after he had tried to apologize. She shouldn't have been so agressive about it in the first place. She knew that what she didn't know was why.

_Why_ had she been so agressive? _Why_ did she submit to them when she wouldn't have done so to anyone else no matter what? _Why _did she feel so safe and warm around him?_ Why _did she love his scent? _Why _was it he had been able to make her feel so...so amazingly...just so amazing in general?

_Were we over reacting?_Kagome asked her other sides.

_**I know we were and you both know it too.**_ Her demon responded.

**No. We weren't. So now we have to stay away. **Her human said firmly.

_**Oh really? **_Her demon questioned.

**Heh... what am I kidding I knew we over reacted from the start we should just apologize.** Here human gave way with a sigh.

_Alright. I'll check and see if he's online._ Kagome said pushing herself off her bed.

She walked over to her computer and turned it on logging onto myspace IM. She had three requests to add her on Myspace IM and accepted them righ away already knowing it was InuYasha, Miroku, and Sango. She looked at her list. InuYasha was on. She opened a chat room with him and tried to think of what to say. Finally she typed:

(ShadowKat=Kagome and DemonDog=InuYasha)

_ShadowKat: Hey InuYasha?_

_DemonDog: Hey Kagome! What's up?_

_ShadowKat: I'm sorry_

_DemonDog: For what?_

_ShadowKat: I over reacted about the whole wench thing it's not really that big of a deal I just don't trust easy cause of the whole half-breed thing an all_

_DemonDog: Yeah I can understand that. But why would you apologize to me isn't it still rude to call a neko that?_

_ShadowKat: Yeah the worst but it's still just a name and the fight was pointless_

_DemonDog: We cool now?_

_ShadowKat: Yeah were cool? Forgive me?_

_DemonDog: Yeah. Forgive me?_

_ShadowKat: For what?_

_DemonDog: I still called you a wench in the first place and I followed you to your house...well almost...I think_

_ShadowKat: True true... You're forgiven_

"Kagome I'm hungry can you make dinner!" Souta shouted from downstairs.

_ShadowKat: Gotta Go and have some dinner I'll see you at school_

_DemonDog: Cool Bye_

_ShadowKat: Bye_

_ShadowKat has logged off._

Kagome logged off and ran down stairs to make dinner.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~xXx~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

The alarm clock blared in her ears the next morning. She switched it off before it went of again. Kagome groaned as she got up to take her shower. Blow drying her hair after she got out then picking out a light weight dark green jacked that said 'Angel' on the back in brown. Some jean capris and a dark brown t-shirt with a green tree on it that said 'HUG A TREE' on it in green. Then she threw on her black slip-on's and brushed out her hair. Grabbing her back-pack on the way out of her room Kagome walked down stairs and grabbed a muffin to eat on the way to school.

"Bye Mom!" she called over her shoulder as she went out the door.

"Bye Kagome!" her mom called back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~xXx~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome finally got to school and soon located Miroku and Sango but InuYasha wasn't there.

"Hey Sango. Hey Miroku." Kagome said walking up to them.

Sango was wearing green kahki capris. A light brown tank top with a light green jacket over the top and a pair of brown flip flops with white hawian flowers on them.

Miroku was wearing a pair of loose dark wash jeans a Purple polo shirt and a pair of purple Nikes.

"Hey Kagome." Sango said waving.

"Hi Kagome." Miroku said.

"Have you seen InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

"No why?" Sango asked.

"I haven't seen him or scented him at all today." Kagome responded.

"Well didn't he piss ypu off yesterday?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah. But were okay now. We both apologized cause I was really over reacting to it anyway." Kagome said.

"But Wench is the worst label for a neko isn't it?" Miroku asked.

"Well yeah but it's not like I haven't been called names before. My first day at a new school is always the worst." Kagome said with shrug of her shoulders.

"Well come on let's just get to class." Sango said.

So they went through the entire school day with no sign from InuYasha. Kagome walked home still no sign. She got on her computer still no sign. The next morning she got to school and there he was.


	5. Author's Note

Okay I'm really sorry but I'm only going to work on one story at a time so some of these will have to wait. I'm going to start with The Last Straw and then continue from there and while I will be writing and thinking of the others I will not post on them until I finish The Last Straw.

P.S. This will be deleted with my next post


End file.
